Chocolate
by Nise Kainz
Summary: Un frío invierno y los efectos de una taza de chocolate en Kakashi...


Chocolate

(Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen al maestro Masashi Kishimoto)

Hacía frío, abrí las cortinas para mirar por la ventana, la nieve caía, era la primera nevada de la temporada, al rato de embobarme con la imagen, me gire para volver a mis quehaceres, cuando un par de brazos rodearon mi cuerpo:

Iruka-sensei no debería pasearse tan desabrigado, debería dejar que le caliente un poco el cuerpo

Kakashi- sensei, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?

Es que, sino tomará un resfriado y será peor

Aún así, no hagas…

De un momento a otro, Kakashi me giró, dejándome de frente hacía él, se me acercó, me rozó con sus labios mi boca, gentilmente me empezó a besar, cada vez más rápido y apasionadamente; fui llevado unos segundos, hasta que sus manos comenzaron a recorrer mi espalda, llegando a mi cintura, en ese momento le solté:

¡Kakashi- sensei ¿Qué intentas hacer?

Etto… abrigar nuestros cuerpos…

¡Baka!, no hagas ese tipo de cosas, hay mejores cosas para abrigarse

Bien, ¿Cómo cuales?

Pues, las ropas largas, las estufas…

Esas cosas son aparte, dime algo que logre que tu cuerpo produzca calor natural, como lo que intentaba hacer…

¡¿Ah?, ¿Qué insinúas?... pues déjame pensar, Mm, ya sé, algo así como tomar chocolate caliente, es lo mejor, o el tomar un vaso de alcohol aunque eso después te baje la temperatura, o tal vez un baño de agua caliente…

Esta bien, me rindo…

Hablando de chocolate caliente se me antojo tomar una taza, ¿Quieres que te prepare una?

Esta bien

Con Kakashi- sensei llevábamos un tiempo saliendo, generalmente se quedaba en mí casa, y ahora que estamos de vacaciones decidió quedarse hasta el fin de estas.

Puse la olla con leche, la empecé a revolver, y agregando azúcar junto a el chocolate amargo, los mezclé, un poco de canela y clavos de olor y quedó el chocolate caliente. Lamentablemente no preví algo, Kakashi es muy… como decirlo, receptivo a el azúcar, osea que se puso más cariñoso que de lo habitual, como sí hubiera bebido alcohol o consumido drogas, aunque nunca lo he visto así de emocionado.

Ambos nos sentamos en el futón, tomamos el chocolate, al ver que de un trago, Kakashi se lo bebió todo, al probar el mío, me dí cuenta de mi grave error.

Al rato los efectos aparecieron, estaba sentado leyendo un libro cuando Kakashi vuelve a abrazarme por la espalda:

¿Cuántas?…

No sé en qué momento ya había girado mi cuerpo, y mi rostro, besándome, cada vez más rápido, más calurosamente…

Se quitó su bandana y sus guantes, su chaleco:

Kakashi, en este lugar no, podrían oírnos…

No importa…

Subió mi camisa, sus suaves manos tocaron mi espalda, su boca recorría mi cuello, podía escuchar su respiración agitada, luego sus manos tiernamente bajaron hasta mi cintura, sus besos bajaron hasta mi pecho, donde recorrió completamente, sus besuqueos cada vez más excitantes, su lengua más ardiente; suavemente bajó mis pantalones, llegando a aquella zona prohibida, dejé escapar un par de quejidos, luego me pregunto a el oído, sí me gustaba lo que hacía, sin poder negarme, le abracé su cuello y le rodee su espalda con mis piernas, por lo que callarme con un largo beso, mientras sus desesperadas caderas oscilaban, así silenciaría aquellos ruiditos de dolor; ya agotados nos quedamos dormidos tapados con la manta de el futón.

Al rato Iruka despertó, aún tapados por el futón y Kakashi se encontraba a su lado abrazándole, y mirándole atentamente con sus ojos grises:

Iruka- sensei, te amo, gracias por estar conmigo

(Kakashi se le acerca y le da un beso en la frente)

El moreno sonrió y acomodándose contra el cuerpo de Kakashi se quedó por un momento.

Pasaron los días, e Iruka seguía discutiendo con Kakashi por ¿Qué era lo que más abrigaba? :

Kakashi-sensei ya probaste la bondades de el chocolate caliente , te abriga mucho

Eso no es cierto, a pesar del chocolate yo seguía sintiendo frío, lo único que me abriga en este mundo… es tu amor y cariño Iruka- sensei

Sin poder resistirse Iruka empezó a sollozar, y un par de lágrimas cayeron… Pero como siempre:

Quizás no lo recuerdes; pero aquella noche Iruka- sensei fuiste ardiente…

Fin XD

Como siempre Kakashi embarrándola a el final


End file.
